warriorcatsfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Gebruiker:Klaproos
Klaproos '(Origineel: ''Tallpoppy) is een lichtbruine cyperse poes met lange poten. thumb Hoi ik ben Klaproos. Misschien ken je me al uit Dageraad of Sterrenlicht. Verder ben ik vooral bekend als een Schaduwclankrijger en moeder van Paddekit, Appelkit en Moeraskit. Misschien krijg ik later nog een grotere rol. Dan pas ik dit aan. Dit ben ik trouwens: thumb Dit is trouwens het eerste deel van mijn 'eigen' warrior cats serie. http://nl.warriorcatsfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Mistige_grotten Nog wat mooie filmpjes: Graystripe x Silverstream The ultimate guide Warriors Leafpool x Crowfeather Snowfur x Thistleclaw Squirrelflight Sandstorm Nightcloud x Crowfeather Uitspraken in Harry Potter Dirk Duffeling: Harry 'Ze stoppen je kop in de plee op je eerste dag op het Treitercollege. Ga je mee naar boven om te oefenen?' Antwoord van Harry: 'Nee, bedankt. Die arme plee heeft nog nooit zoiets smerigs als jouw kop hoeven verwerken - dadelijk wordt hij nog misselijk!' Albus Perkamentus: 'Zullen we aannemen dat u me gevraagd heeft mee te gaan naar de woonkamer?' Hermelien Griffel: 'Dat jij nou toevallig de emotionele reikwijdte van een theelepeltje hebt, hoeft dat niet voor iedereen te gelden.' Dwaaloog Dolleman: 'Nooit daar je stok stoppen, jongen!' brulde Dolleman. 'Stel dat hij vlam vat? Zo zijn betere tovenaars dan jij een bil kwijtgeraakt! ' Harry: 'Geweldig!' zei Harry. 'Vrijdag is Toverdranken onze laatste les! Dan heeft Sneep geen tijd om ons allemaal te vergiftigen!' Sybilla Zwamdrift: 'Zieners lopen liever niet met hun paranormale kennis te koop. Ik doe dikwijls net alsof ik niet helderziend ben, om anderen niet nerveus te maken.' Ron: Waarom zei hij nou volg de spinnen, waarom zei hij niet gewoon volg de vlindertjes! Arthur Wemel: 'Harry Potter!' 'Wat een eer u te mogen ontmoeten, en mag ik vragen: wat is nu eigenlijk de functie van een rubbereendje?' Albus Perkamentus: 'Wat zich in de kerkers tussen jou en professor Krinkel heeft afgespeeld, is strikt geheim, vandaar dat de hele school op de hoogte is. Ik geloof dat twee van je vrienden, Fred en George Wemel, geprobeerd hebben je een wc-bril te sturen. Ze dachten waarschijnlijk dat dat je zou opbeuren, maar helaas leek het madame Plijster niet erg hygiënisch en daarom heeft ze hem in beslag genomen.' Minerva Anderling: 'Potter, dit is Olivier Plank. Plank - ik heb een Zoeker voor je.' Harry: 'Eerlijk gezegd, heb ik in mijn leven al genoeg ellende meegemaakt.' Ron: Smalhart 'Mij mankeert niets. Maar dat geldt niet voor die flapdrol - die heeft de volle laag gekregen van m'n toverstok.' Marten Vilijn: 'Voldemort,' zei Vilijn zacht, 'is mijn verleden, mijn heden en mijn toekomst, Harry Potter.' Tante Margot: 'Uitstekend. Bij mij hoef je niet aan te komen met dat softe geitenwollensokkengezever dat mensen geen baat zouden hebben bij een flink pak ransel.' Harry: Hermelien 'Ik stort me nooit in de problemen! De problemen storten zich meestal op mij.' Professor Anderling: Sybilla Zwamdrift 'Ach, natuurlijk. Ik weet genoeg, juffrouw Griffel. Wie van jullie gaat er dit jaar dood?' Ron: Hermelien's Boeman 'Waar zou hij bij jou in veranderd zijn?' zei Ron honend. 'In een proefwerk waar je maar een negen voor had gekregen in plaats van een tien?' Vilder: Harry Potter 'Jij! Jij hebt mijn kat vermoord!! Boekenplank Ik heb ook nog: In to the wild en Firestar's quest in het engels. |Badge 2= |Badge 3=Een badge |Badge 4=Een badge |Badge 5=Een badge |Badge 6=Een badge }} Favo katten Pas op: spoilers uit Engelse boeken! '''Favo poezen: 1. Hulstloof, ze is heel dapper en slim en verdedigt de krijgscode met haar eigen leven(en soms met dat van anderen). Het is wel een beetje stom als ze doordraait en Aspels vermoordt, Loofpoel probeert te doden en Sol bijna doodt. Ik vind haar wel heel schattig als ze samen met Vallend blad is. 2. Vederstaart, ze is heel lief en aardig en weet Kraaipoot altijd wel een beetje op te beuren. Kraaipoot redt haar ook de hele tijd en Vederstaart komt uiteindelijk om het leven door hem te redden. 3. Klaproos, gewoon omdat ze geen grote rol heeft. Favo katers: 1. Gaaiveder, ik vind zijn sarcasme geweldig en ook de manier waarop hij tegen dingen aankijkt. Hij moet altijd overal tegen aan knokken, maar is heel schattig als hij verliefd word. 2. Witstorm, hij is gewoon heel wijs en aardig. Ik vind het zo sneu als zijn moeder sterft, Snowfur Blauwsters zus. Zo is hij ook heel goed bevriend geworden met Blauwster. 3. Kraaiveder, hij is heel anders dan je denkt en is heel lief als hij verliefd is op Vederstaart en Loofpoel. Hij is niet zo lief voor Nachtwolk. ' ' Favo Personages uit Harry Potter: 1. Ginny Wemel 2. Hermelien Griffel 3. Loena Leeflang